The Potters and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Shimmerpool101
Summary: Sarah Potter has lived her whole life with her aunt and uncle and cousin, all of whom hate her and her twin brother, Harry. But when they start getting letters, day after day, they're whole life's about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving For School

Sarah Potter's eyes snapped open as a light outside her and her twin brother, Harry's, room turned on, shining through the grating on the door, and she could hear their aunt's voice from the other side. She groaned tiredly and brushed some of her wavy red hair out of her light blue-gray eyes. Her brother was still half asleep as well. She could feel his black hair brushing against her feet. That was how they always slept. Their parents had died in a car accident when they were babies, and they had been living with their aunt and uncle since then. Their aunt and uncle hated them. Absolutely hated them, and they weren't entirely sure why. They were treated horribly. Their bedroom was a cupboard, literally, it was just a cupboard under the stairs, and there was barely room for a shelf and a twin bed that the siblings had to squeeze on to. They usually slept like this, her head by his feet and vise-versa.

"Up!" Their aunt called through the door to the cupboard. "Get up!" She then proceeded to rap on the door. "Now!" And then, with one last knock, she left. Sarah sighed, and Harry sat up. He gave her a small smiled, before he turned on the light and put on his glasses.

"Wake up cousins!" They heard Dudley, their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's son, yell, accompanied by a stomping sound and dust raining down on them from above. That was Dudley's favored way of waking them up, stomping on the stairs that was their roof. Harry got up and pushed open the door, but he only made it halfway out before a laughing Dudley pushed him back in so he fell onto the bed next to Sarah, their cousin then kicking the door closed. Harry just sighed and got up, rubbing his head. Sarah followed him out, and the two could hear Aunt Petunia cooing to Dudley through the kitchen door.

"Happy birthday son." Vernon said as they went into the kitchen. Vernon was sitting at the table, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley were rubbing noses, laughing.

Petunia's happy demeanor shifted when she saw Sarah and Harry. "Why don't you two just cook the breakfast and try not to burn it." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he and Sarah went to the stove and started cooking, or rather, Sarah started cooking and Harry gave her the spices and tools she needed. Harry couldn't cook to save his life, that was why Petunia was so insistent they didn't burn it. They used to both cook, and Harry's was always either undercooked or overcooked, so the two had decided that Sarah was the chef, and Harry was her assistant.

Petunia covered Dudley's eyes and began leading him away. "I want, everything to be perfect, for my Dudley's special day!" She cooed as they walked away.

"Bring my coffee boy!" Vernon said to Harry.

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said, going to get the coffee while Sarah put some bacon on a plate.

Dudley looked at the presents before him with awe for a moment, Petunia saying, "Aren't they wonderful darling?" before he started to frown.

Dudley spun around to face his dad. "How many are there?!" He yelled.

"36." Vernon told him while Jane brought the food to the table and Harry brought the drinks. "Counted them myself."

"36?!" Dudley yelled at him. "But last year, last year I had 37!"

"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year." Vernon reasoned.

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Now, now, now, now, this is what we're going to do." Petunia cut in. "Is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?"

* * *

"Make it move." Dudley said as he, Harry, Sarah, Petunia, and Vernon, looked at a large snake, a Burmese python, Sarah thought, at a zoo.

Vernon leaned forward and knocked on the glass. "Move!" He called to the snake.

When nothing happened, Dudley leaned forward and knocked as well, but harder. "MOVE!" He yelled at the snake.

"He's asleep!" Harry said, defending the poor creature.

"Besides, yelling at him won't work." Sarah added quietly. She had always been quiet, the only person she really talked to and held a conversation with was Harry. Other than that she'd only talk to animals and put in quiet comments here and there.

"He's boring." Dudley grumbled, turning to look at something else, but Harry and Sarah just stood there and looked at the snake, feeling bad for it.

Harry glanced behind him to make sure none of the Dursleys were listening, before turning back to the snake. "Sorry about him." Harry apologized. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there, day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you." And then, to their surprise, the snake lifted it's head... and winked at them. "Can you hear me?" Harry whispered, stunned, earning a tongue flick and a nod from the snake. "It's just... I've never talked to a snake before."

"Can you understand everyone?" Sarah asked, and the snake shook it's head. "Do you understand at least some people other than us?" It shook it's head again.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry asked it. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake turned it's head, as if gesturing to something, and the twins followed his gaze to see a sign that read 'bread in captivity.' "I see." Harry said. "That's us as well. We never knew our parents either."

Their conversation was interrupted when Dudley ran over. "Mummy!" He called. "Dad, come here!" He pushed Harry and Sarah aside, and pressed his face up to the glass. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Harry glared at him, and, all of a sudden, the glass disappeared and Dudley toppled forward into the small pond in the snake display.

The snake slithered out, hissing a "Thankssss" To Sarah and Harry.

"You're welcome." Sarah said, eyes wide, not sure what else to say, while Harry went for an; "Anytime." The snake then slithered out, causing panic, everyone running away from it screaming. Dudley got up, and went to get out of the display, but his hand hit glass, which was now back.

"Mum!" He called. "Mummy! Help me!"

Petunia looked towards his calls and screamed. And the only one who noticed the Potter twins' snickers was the one person they didn't want to notice them. Vernon.

* * *

Harry went to the door the next morning when he heard the mail slot open and close. He picked up the letters and sifted through them. The first was a postcard from Vernon's sister Marge, the second a bill. It was the last two that caught his eye. The third was addressed in green ink, and was addressed to 'Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the stairs, 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.' The fourth was much the same, except it was addressed to 'Miss. S. Potter.' He walked back to the kitchen and handed Vernon the postcard and bill, and Sarah the letter addressed to her. Her eyes widened, and she stared at it, re reading the writing on the envelope over and over.

"Oh, Marge is ill!" Vernon said. "Ate a funny whelk!"

Dudley though, jumped up and grabbed Harry's letter. "Dad, look, Harry's got a letter!" He cried, waving the letter in front of Vernon's face. Sarah tried to hide hers, but, sadly for her, she hadn't done so in time. "And he gave one to Sarah too!" Dudley ran over and grabbed the letter from her hand, before rushing around the table and handing them both to his dad.

"Hey, give them back, they're ours!" Harry yelled, chasing Dudley.

"Yours?" Vernon laughed. "Who would be writing to you two?" He looked at the side with the green ink, to see that the Potter twins had, indeed, gotten letters, before trying to find who it was from. What he found, was a seal.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she and Harry sat in their room, playing half-heartedly with their toy soldiers. They could hear a drill outside, and Vernon muttering to himself about no more mail, and letter boxes. Harry opened the door to see what their uncle was doing, before closing it and turning around to report to his sister.

"He's putting wood over the mail slot." He told her.

* * *

Sarah and Harry came into the living room to see Vernon throwing letter after letter into the fire. He glanced up at them, grinning, and held up a letter addressed to Harry, before throwing it into the fire as well.

* * *

Vernon sighed happily as he sat on an arm chair that Sunday, looking rather disheveled. "Fine day, Sunday." He said. "In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged, so Harry spoke up. "Cause there's no post on Sundays?" He asked as he held out a platter of cookies for Vernon, while Sarah poured some coffee.

"Right you are Harry!" Vernon said cheerily as he took a cookie, and Sarah raised her eyebrows. He must be in a very good mood to be giving Harry a compliment. "No post on Sunday. Ha!" Harry glanced a the window to see an owl flying past. "No blasted letters today! No sir!" Harry went to the window and pulled the curtain aside, Sarah frowning and moving to his side, and the twins could see that the yard of number 4 Privet drive, was covered in owls, which spread out to the street, a few of them on the neighbors' yards as well. "Not one, blasted, miserable-" Vernon was cut off as a letter flew out of the fireplace and hit him in the face, Sarah and Harry spinning around. A moment later, a rattling could be heard from the fireplace, and a ton of letters flew out of it, letter after letter after letter, some addressed to Harry, some to Sarah.

The Dursleys cowered, Dudley asking his parents to make it stop, Vernon covering his ears and yelling at the letters, while Petunia hugged Dudley, but Harry and Sarah on the other hand grinned, and started jumping around, trying to catch letters as they rained down. They each managed to catch one for the other person, and glanced at each other before rushing out of the room, Vernon close behind. They made it to the door of their cupboard, but it was locked, and Vernon grabbed them from behind before they could unlock it.

"Get off!" Harry yelled, struggling. "They're our letters! Let go of us!"

"Aah!" Vernon yelled as Letters started streaming through the mail slot with such force that the plank of wood flew off of it. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Dudley asked his mother, staring at Vernon with wide eyes. Petunia could only stare at the sight before her, not entirely sure what the answer to that question was.

* * *

Sarah lay beside Harry on the floor of the shack that they had gone to, while her brother drew a birthday cake in the dirt. He glanced at Dudley's watch as it changed, before looking at Sarah.

"Make a wish Sarah." He said, and the twins closed their eyes and blew on the dirt cake, only a moment before someone pounded on the door. The two jumped up, along with Dudley, and went to hide in a corner, pressing themselves against a wall, hoping the fireplace would be enough to hide then, while Vernon came downstairs from his and Petunia's room with a rifle, Petunia close behind, the pounding continuing.

"Who's there?" Their uncle called nervously and, with one last pound, the door broke down and a large man walked in. He was at least 7 feet tall, probably closer to 8. He put an umbrella in his jacket.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. He then turned around, lifted the door up off the floor, and fitted it back into the frame.

"I demand that you leave at once sir!" Vernon called. "You are breaking and entering.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." The man said, striding up to Vernon and bending the rifle up with ease, making it fire through the ceiling.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry, but you're a bit more along than I expected, particularly round the middle." The man said to Dudley. "Where's your sister?"

"I-I'm no-I'm not Harry." Dudley stuttered, and Harry and Sarah stepped out cautiously from their hiding spot.

"I-I am." Harry called nervously.

" Oh, well, of course you are." The man said. "And there's Sarah!" Harry glanced back at his sister, who was behind him, before looking back at the man. "Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same." He pulled a rather smushed up box and handed it to Harry. "Baked it myself, words and all." Harry opened the box, Sarah leaning over his shoulder, to see a cake that read 'Happee Birthdae Harry and Sarah.

Harry looked up at the man, surprised. "Thank you!"

"It's not everyday your young man and woman turn 11, now is it?" The man replied. He then sat down on the couch and took out his umbrella, using it to shoot sparks at the wood in the fireplace, lighting it. Harry and Sarah stared at it wide eyed, before Harry put the cake down and spoke again.

"Excuse me, but... who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid." The man introduced. "Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you two'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Not really..." Sarah said.

"No?" Hagrid frowned. "Blimey, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?" Harry asked.

"You're a wizard Harry." Hagrid said. "You're sister a witch."

"We're what?" Harry asked.

"A wizard and A witch, and thumpin' good'uns I'd wager." Hagrid repeated. "Once you're trained up a little."

"No." Harry shook his head. "You've made a mistake. I mean, we... can't be... magical."

"Well Harry, did you or Sarah ever make anything happen?" Hagrid asked. "Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry, or-or scared?" The twins frowned at that, and Hagrid nodded, getting back up. He pulled two letters out of his pocket and handed one to each of the Potters.

They opened them, and read them over silently. Sarah's said, 'Dear Miss. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Harry's said much the same thing, but it said Mr. Potter.

"They'll not be going I tell you!" Vernon said, coming to stand beside them. "They'll not! We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"

Harry looked at him. "You knew?" He turned his gaze to Petunia. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

"'Course we knew." Petunia said. "How could you not be, my perfect sister being who she was. Oh, mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter and then she had you two and I knew you would be the same. Just as strange, just as... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! and we got landed with you.

"Blown up?" Harry asked, outraged. "You told us out parents died in a car crash!"

"We have a right to know how our parents died!" Sarah put in, surprising Harry with how bold she was being, but she was too mad to care.

"A car crash?" Hagrid cried, shocked. "A car crash killed Lily an' James Potter?!"

"We had to say something." Petunia defended.

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid yelled. "It's a scandal!"

"They'll not be going!" Vernon repeated.

"Oh." Hagrid laughed. "And I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop him are you?"

Harry frowned at Hagrid. "Muggle?"

"Non magic folk." Hagrid explained briefly, before continuing to rant at the Dursleys. "These kid's had their names down ever since they were born! They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore."

"I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!" Vernon replied.

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella/wand and pointed it at Vernon. "Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In front of me." And then he glanced to the side, seeing Dudley eating the twins' birthday cake, and he fired a spell at him, causing him to grow a pig tail. The Dursleys started screaming, and the Potters laughed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that." Hagrid whispered to the twins. "Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Ok." Harry nodded, Sarah smiling at the large man.

Hagrid then took out a watch and looked at it. "Oh. We're a bit behind schedule, best be off." He walked over and pulled the door back down, seeing as it couldn't really swing open anymore. He turned back to them. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course." Sarah took one glance at her letter, her eyes flitting to the Dursleys briefly, before she rushed after Hagrid, Harry taking a little bit longer... but only by about half a second. Neither of them wanted to stay with Petunia and Vernon and Dudley any longer.

* * *

Harry walked down the street the next morning, walking on one side of Hagrid, Sarah on the other, as he read from his letter. "'All students must be equipped with;'" He read. "'One standing size two pewter cauldron... And may bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad.'" He looked up at Hagrid. "Can we find all this in London?"

Hagrid leaned down to speak quietly to them. "If you know where to go." He led them into a tiny pub that they would have missed if Hagrid hadn't been there.

"Ah." Called the bartender. "Hagrid. You're usual, I presume."

"No thanks Tom." Hagrid shook his head. "I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Sarah here buy their school supplies." He patted their shoulders.

"Bless my soul." Tom muttered. "It's Harry and Sarah Potter!" At those words, the whole room went silent, and everyone turned to look at them.

"Welcome back Mr. and Miss Potter!" A man came up, shaking their hands enthusiastically. "Welcome back!"

"Doris Crockford." A woman introduced, holding out her own hand. "Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Harry... Potter." Another man with a stutter said. "Sarah... Potter. Can't tell you how... pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello Professor." Hagrid greeted the man. "Didn't see you there! Harry, Sarah, this is Professor Quirrel. He'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Oh." Harry nodded, and held out his had, though Sarah, being her nervous, shy, self, settled for a little wave. "Pleased to meet you."

"... F-fearfully Fascinating subject." Professor Quirrel said, shying away from Harry's hand. "N-not that you two need it, eh-eh, Potters?"

"Well, best be off." Hagrid said. "Lots to buy! Heh."

"Bye." Harry said, before he and his sister walked off with Hagrid. They walked out, into a room with brick walls. "See Harry, Sarah? You're famous."

"But why are we famous Hagrid?" Harry asked. "All those people back there, how is it they know who we are?"

"I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you that." He then tapped on specific bricks on the wall in front of them with his umbrella-wand, and the bricks all started moving, flipping and twisting, moving to the side, until there was an archway through the wall, leading into a crowded street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2: The Road To Hogwarts

Hagrid led the way down the street, gesturing to different shops as he spoke. "Here's where you get your quills and ink. And over there all your bits and bobs for doing magic." The twins stared around in awe as they followed Hagrid, trying their best to stay close to him. Sarah only stopped briefly once, to say hi to an owl in a pet shop.

"But Hagrid." Harry said. "How are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money."

"Well there's your money!" Hagrid pointed to a building in front of them. "Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place! Not one. 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts."

* * *

Sarah, Harry, and Hagrid walked back down the street after coming out of Gringotts and doing a bit of shopping. They had gone to a vault, and had discovered that their parents had left them with money. A lot of money. Then they had then gone to vault 713, where Hagrid had picked up a small pouch, apparently holding something very secret. They had then gone around, picking up books and robes and such.

"We still need..." Harry muttered, holding his list while Sarah held hers, the two glancing back and forth between the two pieces of paper. "Wands."

"Wands?" Hagrid said. "Well, you want Olivanders. There 'ain't no place better. Why don't you two run along in there and wait. Just got one more thing I got to do, won't be long." The twins nodded, and walked into the wand shop. It was quiet, and there was shelf after shelf after shelf of rather disorganized wands. Sarah liked it. It felt very... Homely. Calm. It reminded her of a bookstore, or a library.

"Hello?" Harry whisper called. Then a little louder. "Hello?" One of those rolling ladders to reach the high up shelves rolled up, an old man with white, frizzy hair on top.

The man smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you two, Potters." He climbed down the ladder and looked at some of the boxes behind him. "It feels like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He glanced at Sarah. "You look just like her, you know." He carefully pulled out two boxes, opening them and handing one wand to Harry and the other to Sarah. "Here we are." They took the wands and held them out before them. "Well, give them a wave!" Harry nodded, and flicked his wand, drawers of boxes flying off a shelf. He quickly put it on the desk and took a step back. Sarah flicked hers, and all the stuff on his desk, save the wand, the wand boxes, and a large book, just went toppling off the desk.

"Sorry!" She said quietly, laying her wand down as well, but the man didn't seem at all upset.

"Apparently not." He said, before taking down two more wands. "Perhaps... these." They took the wands. The minute the wand touched Sarah's hands her fingers tingled, and her hair whipped about her head, as if they were outside on a hill on a windy day. "Yes..." The man smiled. "This wand has a unicorn hair in it, and your mother's wand had a hair from the same unicorn." Sarah smiled, looking down at her new wand. It was black, with a white pattern, like vines, and it was long and slender. The man turned to Harry. "Your turn." Harry flicked the wand he was holding, and a nearby vase shattered, making him and Sarah jump. "No. No. Definitely not." He went to a different shelf, and took another wand down for Harry to try. "I wonder..." He handed the wand to Harry, and the same thing that happened to Sarah happened to her brother as well. "Curious." The man said. "Very curious."

"Sorry." Harry said. "But, what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." The man said. "It so happens, that the pheonix that gave the tail feather that resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother... gave you that scar." He then pointed at Harry's forehead, where his lightning scar was, and Jane instinctively touched her own lightning scar, the one on the back of her neck.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We do not speak his name." The man whispered, before continuing a bit louder. "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It is not always clear why. But I think it is clear, that we can expect great things from you. From both of you. After all... He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible! Yes... But great." The man then walked away.

The twins looked over at a window when they heard Hagrid calling their name. "Harry! Sarah!" He held up two bird cages. One had a snowy owl in it, the other the owl Sarah had stopped to look at earlier. It was basically the opposite of a snowy owl, a mix of dark browns, dark grays, and black, so dark that from a distance it looked all black, and you had to look extra close to see the browns and the grays, with light grey and white splotches here and there, and it had light blue eyes. "Happy birthday!" Sarah grinned widely, and rushed out the door to take the dark owl from Hagrid, cooing at it.

* * *

"What're you lookin' at?" Hagrid asked the couple that was staring at him as he walked with Harry and Sarah, who were pushing luggage carts at the train station. Sarah and Harry were both rather quiet. Earlier Hagrid had told them about how they got their scars, how their parents died, and why they were famous. Apparently there was an evil wizard, and he killed their parents, tried to kill them, but for some reason didn't succeed. "Blimey! Is that the time?!" Hagrid asked, looking at his watch. "Sorry Harry, Sarah. Gonna half to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wantin' uh..." He patted his jacket, where he had put the secret little pouch. "Uh... Well, he'll be wantin' to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here're your tickets. Stick to them. That's very important, stick to your tickets." Harry and Sarah looked down at the tickets in their hand.

"Platform 9 3/4?" Harry muttered. "But Hagrid. There must be some mistake. This says platform 9 3/4. There's no such thing. Is there?" He looked up, only to see that Hagrid was gone. Sarah sighed, and the two went down to the platforms 9 and 10, seeing nothing about 9 3/4. Harry lead the way up to a man. "Excuse me. Could you tell us where to find platform 9 3/4?"

"9 3/4?" The man asked. "Think your being funny do ya?" He then turned and walked away, grumbling under his breath, just as a woman with red hair walked past, leading five children with equally red hair and carts with luggage like Harry and Sarah's along. One of them had an owl as well.

"Every year! Packed with muggles!" The woman complained loudly.

"Muggles?" Harry whispered to his sister, before heading after them.

"Come on!" The woman called. "Platform 9 3/4 this way! Alright Percy. You first." The oldest of the woman's children stepped up, and ran at a pillar between platforms 9 and 10, disappearing into it. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" One of the identical twins said.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." The other one said.

"Oh!" The woman frowned. "I'm sorry George!" Said twin walked up and paused next to him mother.

"Only joking!" He said. "I am Fred!" And then he ran at the pillar, George close behind, both of them disappearing.

Harry shook his head, and pushed his cart forward, Jane following. "Excuse me!" He called. "Can you tell us- Tell us.. How to..." He nodded his head at the pillar.

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked, laughing kindly a little. "Yes, not to worry. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well!" The second youngest kid smiled and nodded at them. "Now, all you have to do, is walk straight at the platforms between 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Harry and Sarah nodded, and the youngest kid, the only girl there, smiled at them.

"Good luck." She said. Harry stepped up and ran at the wall, disappearing before their eyes. Sarah followed her brother, and came out in another station, a brick wall behind her, Harry beside her, a bright red and black train, apparently the Hogwarts Express, was on the tracks nearby, a bunch of kids and teenagers boarding it.

* * *

Sarah gently pet Tara, her owl's, belly, ruffling her feathers slightly, and smiled when Tara hooed softly. Sarah had always loved animals of any kind. When hanging out with her brother or hanging out with animals were the only times she felt happy, and safe, and... free.

"Hello?" She looked up when she heard someone at the door to their little room in the train, and Harry pulled his gaze from the window, to see Ron standing there. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"It's fine." Sarah said.

"Not at all." Harry agreed, gesturing to the seat across from him. Ron smiled, and sat down.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasly." He introduced.

"I'm Harry." Harry said. "Harry Potter, and this is my sister, Sarah." Sarah smiled shyly and waved a little, before petting Tara some more, while Ron's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at them.

"So... So it's true." He said. "Do you really have the-the-" He looked at Harry and gestured at his forehead.

Harry frowned. "The what?"

Ron leaned forward. "Scar." He whispered.

"Oh." Harry smiled and lifted up the hair on his forehead to show his scar. "Yeah."

"Wicked." Ron stared at the scar while Harry laughed, before he turned to Sarah. "Do you have one?"

"Um... yeah." Sarah said quietly. She lowered her arm and let Tara hop onto the chair beside her, then flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned around slightly so the redhead could see her own scar. It was the same size as Harry, and sat right below her hairline.

"Woah." The boy said, and Sarah turned back around as a food trolley rolled by.

"Would you like anything from the cart dears?" The woman pushing it asked.

"No thanks." Ron held up some food. "I'm all set."

Harry glanced at the boy, who obviously wanted some candy bad, but couldn't get any. "We'll take the lot!" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of gold coins.

"Woah." Ron stared at the money in his hand. Sarah wasn't sure how wizarding money worked, but by look on Ron's face, that was a lot.

* * *

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans?" Harry asked as he looked down at a box of candy in his hand. Ron had some candy in his mouth, and Sarah was already popping Every Flavor beans into her mouth. She was the kind to eat something and then decide if she liked it, while Harry liked to figure out what something was, then decide if he should even try it.

"They mean every flavor." Ron nodded. "There's chocolate and peppermint, then there's also Spinach, Liver, and-"

"Earwax?" Sarah supplied, grimacing. Harry popped one into his mouth, grimacing as well.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asked, picking up a box labeled 'Chocolate Frog.'

"It's just a spell." Ron assured him. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself." Harry opened the card, and, when he saw the frog inside, he knew he wouldn't eat it. It was made of chocolate, you could tell, but it looked alive, and he knew it would kill Sarah if he ate it. So he let it jump onto the window. "Watch it!" Ron called, Harry doing just that, watching, as the frog jumped out the window. "Oh, that's rotten luck."

"No, I let it get away." Harry told him.

"Why?" Ron frowned.

"Sarah loves animals. That frog was real enough for her to get upset if I ate it." He explained, and Sarah grinned widely at hearing that her brother hadn't eaten the candy for her.

"Oh, ok. See what card you got!"

Harry looked down at the card, seeing an old wizard with a long white beard and hair looking up at him. It was labeled Albus Dumbledore. "I've got Dumbledore!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I've got about 6 of him." Ron nodded, Harry glancing up at him, then back down at the card, only to see Dumbledore gone.

"Hey! He's gone!" Harry said.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" He looked down at the rat on his lap, digging in to a candy box. "This is Scabbers, by the way. Pathetic, isn't he."

Sarah smiled at the rat. "I think he's cute."

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow." Ron said. "You wanna see?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, Sarah agreeing a bit more reluctantly.

Ron took out his wand, cleared his throat, and had just begun the spell when a girl with brown, curly, rather poofy hair and brown eyes walked over and stood in the door of their compartment, sighing. The others looked at her curiously, Tara hooting from her spot in the baggage compartments above them. Most pets weren't allowed to go with the students, but Sarah had become attached to the dark owl, and the person in charge, upon seeing how close the two were, let her take Tara with her.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" The girl asked. "A boy named Nevil's lost one."

Ron frowned. "No."

The girl looked at his wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat, beginning again. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" The candy box that the rat's head was in glowed, and the rat squeaked, jumping, the box falling to the floor, but other than that nothing happened. Ron shrugged at Harry, who shrugged back.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it. Of course, I've tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She took out her wand and sat beside Sarah, across from Harry, pointing her wand at his nose. "For example. Oculus Repairo." And the tape on Harry's glasses that he'd put there to put them together whenever Dudley broke them, flew off said glasses, which were now good as new. "That's better, isn't it." The girl suddenly gasped, and looked between Harry and Sarah. "Holy cricket! You're Harry and Sarah Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned and frowned at Ron. "And... you are?"

Ron stuffed the chocolate he was eating into his cheek before replying. "I'm Ron Weasly."

"Pleasure." Hermione said sarcastically, still frowning. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She got up, and began to walk away, but stopped in the door way and turned back to Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there." She pointed to her own nose, and Ron frowned, rubbing his nose. Hermione spun around and walked off.

* * *

_**Hello! So, I just wanted to say, to anyone who's reading this, (Thank you, btw, so happy :)) that I won't be updating for a while, since I'm going to be trying something new. Instead of writing it, posting, writing some more, posting again, etc., I'm going to write out the whole story, then put it up on here, then edit it and post it one chapter at a time, so there won't be an update until I finish the story completely (In google drive).**_


End file.
